Misery Loves It's Company
by Princess Loveless
Summary: Zero is forced into the night class when it is discovered that he is a vampire. Once there he must deal with abuse and torment from the nobles and from Kaname. How will he survive? Contains dark themes. Major Zero Whump! Rated for blood, gore, abuse, etc. And eventual KxZ.
1. An Unquenchable Thirst

**Author's Note: ****Ok, I need to make a few things clear before we start this story.  
First: Yuki is human. She has always been human and always will be. She is not Kaname's sister, she is simply Cross's daughter.  
Secondly: This story will contain a lot of dark themes, such as bullying, abuse, beatings, self harm, suicidal themes, etc. There are simply too many things for me to mention, but you get the picture.**

Without further a due:

**Chapter-1: An Unquenchable Thirst **

Zero raced down the empty school hallway as quickly as he could. The only sounds he could hear where the pounding of his own heart in his ears and his own shallow, panting breath. Pausing for a second to catch his breath, the silverette leant heavily on the wall and absentmindedly pulled at his crimson tie, which was fastened around his neck, in an attempt to dull the pain burning in his chest and scorching up his throat. Hearing a noise from somewhere behind him, Zero painfully pushed himself of the wall and carried on running. He didn't know what he was running from, but he knew he had to stay away from everyone. He couldn't control himself, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. That's why he had left the dorm rooms in the first place.

Kaname calmly stalked the hallway's of Cross academy. From a distance he looked like a wild animal hunting it's pray. His facial expression was tranquil, however his eyes burned with passion and fury no human could express. Lifting his proud head towards the sky, his heightened senses picked up a familiar scent and a sudden realization landed in his chest. Quickening his pace, the pureblood turned a corner and headed off to find his pray.

Yuki sighed as she ran round the school hallways looking for her fellow prefect. She'd been looking for Zero for almost an hour now and after seeing him run into the main school, she'd been unable to find him. Suddenly hearing a bang above her, she ran for the stairs.

Zero stumbled down the stairs, his body burning from the inside out. Holding onto the wall for support, the silverette looked out the window onto the school grounds. It was dark outside but the moon was high in the sky coating everything in an ethereal, silver light.

"Zero." The boy in question, jumped as him name was called. Cautiously turning around, Zero's amethyst eyes met with Yuki's warm chocolate ones. Her face was filled with worry and confusion, as she studied the boy before her. His body was shaking and his features where contorted with pain, although he was trying his best to hide it.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Zero asked quietly, his voice sounding weak and hoarse.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Yuki demanded, completely ignoring his question, she stepped forward.

"No-nothing! I'm fine." The silverette insisted, however his voice suggested otherwise.

"Zero I-" Yuki began as she come closer to him.

"No!" The boy shouted." Stay back!" He ordered.

"I just wanna help." Yuki said calmly. However, Zero was no longer listening, his attention was now on Yuki's pale neck. He could hear her blood rushing through her veins. Feel the heat radiating through her body. Even smell the iron in her blood. And with that all of his remaining control withered away and crimson drowned the amethyst in his eyes.

"Are you even listening to me? I-" Yuki paused her concerned rant as she saw his now red eyes baring into her. "You're a Vampire!" She gasped, her eyes widening in shock. But before she could even take another breath, Zero reached out and grabbed her. "No, no, Zero. Let me go. Your hurting me!" She cried, struggling against his tight hold. Unable to escape, she began to panic when she felt his hot breath against her neck and a sharp prodding over her skin, hovering above puncturing her flesh.

The next few seconds where a blur as Kaname appeared at the top of the stairs and his eyes darkened with anger at the scene before him. Fury controlled him as he exerted his powers and before Zero was able to sink his teeth into Yuki's neck, a powerful force struck him, sending the silverette flying backwards and out of the window that stood behind him. Glass rained down around him as he fell, the moonlight reflecting off of it as though each shard was a falling star. Zero landed hard on the grass outside the school with an echoing crack and a thud, his vision blurring in and out of focus as he looked up at the third story window he was formerly standing inside of. The crimson glow faded from his eyes as he began to louse his battle with consciousness and the last thing he saw was the Pureblood, Kaname Kuran, standing before the shattered window high above him, his auburn eyes shinning in the night and glaring down into him, before he passed out.

* * *

**Ok, well this is just the start. I don't like to make my first chapter's too long so that I know I'm not wasting my time if nobody reads it or if nobody like's it.**

**Please Review. I love this story and I really hope you do too, but I will only continue writing it if I get some interest. XD.**

**-Princess Loveless**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**


	2. Before The Dawn

**CHAPTER-2: BEFORE THE DAWN**

When Zero came too, he was lying on top of the plush bed in Kaien Cross's spare room. The moon was still high in the sky and flooding the room with its cold light. Not knowing how long he'd been unconscious for and feeling disorientated, Zero decided to sit up and immediately wished he hadn't. As soon as he lifted his head off of the pillow his body was struck with all the pain from the wounds he'd acquired from the fall. His head spun, leaving him feeling more lost and extremely nauseous. His back was in agony, feeling as if it had been snapped in two. The backs of his arms and legs where covered in huge black, blue and purple bruises and the front of his body was littered with hundreds of small gashes and cuts.

Groaning, the boy lifted a shaky hand to his pounding head, hoping that it would help to keep his thoughts in place and stop the room spinning. Running his fingers through his hair, Zero felt the dry blood there and wincing slightly at the pain, he pulled his hand away and slowly stood up. Using the wall as support he made his way over to the door and tediously tried the handle. When it would not open, Zero came to the conclusion that it was locked, unsurprisingly. However what did surprise the silverette, was the slight, almost electric, tingle that passed through his hand. _"A hunters charm!" _His brain supplied for him. Suddenly realizing that he wasnt going anywhere soon, Zero stumbled back to the bed and lay down. Attempting to sleep away the pain and fog in his head.

* * *

"So what do you suggest we do?" Cross asked calmly from where he sat behind his desk. Temporarily pausing from cleaning his glasses to look up at the man before him.

"You know very well what we must do." Kaname replied calmly. His hands held behind his back and his face expressionless.

"Indeed. But Zero. This will destroy him." Cross said solemnly.

"Perhaps. But either way it will be for his own good." The pureblood explained.

"I know, but I doubt Zero will see it that way. He's a hunter. A young one, but a hunter no less. He will be distressed." Cross paused suddenly in realization. "And the night class most certainly will no be pleased." He exclaimed.

"The night class will not be an issue. They would not dare stand against me. I can assure you." The brunette informed.

"I do not doubt that." Cross agreed.

"Very well. Then it is settled." Kaname stated.

"Indeed. Zero Kyriu, will be transferred to the night class." Cross confirmed regretfully.

* * *

Zero couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning around for hours now, but he just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was met with her terrified face. _"Yuki."_ He thought as he fought back the urge to vomit over what he had nearly done. Sighing, he rolled over again, just in time to hear the lock on the door unclicking and then slip open an inch, so that just a thin line of light spilt into the room.

"Zero? Are you awake?" Yuki's soft voice asked nervously.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Zero questioned. Worry and panic covering his features.

"I just wanted to make sure you where ok." She informed shyly.

"Me? It's me who should be asking you that!" Zero exclaimed. " Yuki, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear! I'm a monster. A beast in human form. You should stay away. You're better off without me." He continued, only just holding back the tears that where threatening to fall.

"I know you would never hurt me, Zero. At least not intentionally. And I'm not afraid of you. I've been around vampire's my whole life. I was just shocked, that's all. I just cant believe you have kept this from me for all these years. We're friends, Zero, you should have told be, I could have helped you!" Yuki explained.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I just didn't know what to do and Cross said-" Zero began.

"It doesn't matter what my father said. I hate that I was kept in the dark, and believe me I will be having words with my father later. But I don't blame you, Zero. I just want you to know that." She told him.

"But it was my fault. It was my fault I didn't fight harder. I hurt you and almost did something unforgivable. Please, Yuki, just stay away from me, for your own sake." Zero pleaded.

"Ok, Zero. Goodnight." Yuki said reluctantly, before closing the door and returning the seal so that her father wouldn't ground her for disobeying him.

* * *

Zero couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but he was awoken just before dawn, by a knock on his door.

"Zero, we need to talk to you. We're coming in." Cross's voice called through the door.

"_We?" _Zero momentarily thought as he sat up. But his question was soon answered when he saw Kaname follow Cross into bedroom.

"Zero, we have some things we need to discuss. What happened last night has forced me to take action and do something that I had hopped I would never have to do." Cross began to explain. Zero's stomach filled with dread. Was Cross going to have him executed? Cross was a hunter after all, and it was his duty to destroy all and any threats upon his school. Zero felt sick again. He didn't want to die, yet he knew he didn't deserve to live. And deep down he didn't blame the elder hunter for wanting him dead, he would have felt the same way if it had been his own daughter who had been attacked.

"After a lot of debating, both myself and Kaname have agreed that the best cause of action would be for you to be transferred to the night class." Cross finished.

"What?" Zero all but shouted in shock.

"We believe that it would be beneficial for you to be amongst your own kind." Cross tried to explain.

"And within the moon dorms, I will be able to keep a better watch over you and your actions." Kaname stated with a small, smug smile.

"We have already made the arraignments. Tomorrow you shall move into the moon dorm. Your will still assist Yuki on the changeovers and your current class will be told that you have been transferred to another day class, as to keep down suspicions. I'm sorry, Zero, but I simply have no other chose. Starting tomorrow night you will be attending night classes." Cross said sternly, but his voice still held most of the sadness he was feeling.

"I will see you at the moon dorm first thing tomorrow. Goodnight, Zero." Kaname said coldly. Ad with that, both of the older men left the room and Zero began to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading and a BIG thanks to all the people who have favourited and are following this story already. I'm so pleased with all the interest. XD.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Into The Lions Den

**CHAPTER-3: INTO THE LIONS DEN**

"Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock" Was the sound that echoed round Kaien Cross's on campus home. Cross sighed as he was forced to stand from where he sat at his kitchen table and slowly made his way to answer the front door.

"About time" snapped the blond haired noble, once Cross had pulled open the door.

"Good morning to you too, Aidou." Cross replied as he looked the impatient looking young noble, leaning on his doorway, over.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't have time for small talk. As you've probably guessed, I'm here to collect Kyriu and escort him to the moon dorm." Aidou informed, looking disgusted.

"Well, hold on. Zero will be down soon. Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea while we wait, I could put the kettle on?" Cross suggested, but Aidou just scoffed and was about to reply when a figure appeared behind Cross's shoulder.

"Don't bother. I'm ready to go, anyway." Zero stated monotony as he stepped out of the doorway, dressed in a pair of light blue, faded jeans and a black, long-sleeved top and his beige rucksack thrown over his shoulder.

"But Zero-" Cross began, but Zero cut him off.

"No Cross, it's fine. No point putting it off any longer, anyway. Say bye to Yuki for me." Zero told the older man and with that he was off, walking towards the moon dorm. Aidou running after him and cursing as he went.

* * *

When Zero and Aidou reached the moon dorms, Takuma was waiting outside for them.

"Well, hello, Kyriu. Welcome to the moon dorm." The vice president greeted cheerfully.

"Takuma, oh good. He's your problem now." Aidou said exasperatedly, before walking off into the dorm and leaving Zero and Takuma alone.

"Ok, Kyriu, if you'd like to follow me, I will show you to your room." Takuma told the silverette and Zero obediently followed the blond noble into the moon dorm. Inside was a large foyer with a sitting area and a huge, grand staircase to the left that led up to the students private rooms. In the sitting area where a few of the nobles, including Shiki and Rima, plus a few that Zero had never really noticed before.

Takuma led Zero up four flights of stairs as he led the silverette to his room. It was on the top floor and was the farthest door from the staircase. The blond opened the door and let Zero passed him. Inside the room was dark and dull, with a small bed that lay on the left hand wall. A desk against the right and a small window on the back wall. Their was also a small bathroom with a little bath inside.

"I know it isn't much, but with some person touches I'm sure you can brighten it up." Takuma told him happily. "Now classes start at seven till one. Then we have some free time to do as we please. Dinner is served in the dinning room at two and then the ret of the night is yours to do with as you please." The noble explained as he recited their time table and Zero just nodded in understanding before Takuma left and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Zero dropped his bag and collapsed onto his new bed. _"Home, sweet home, huh?" _The silverette thought sadly to himself. A few minutes later, Zero pulled himself up and began to unpack. Folding up his cloths and placing them in the cupboard draws. The boy sighed as he reached the bottom of his rucksack and his fingers clasped around the wooden frame of his family portrait. Grasping the picture tightly, Zero carefully placed it on his desk with a sad smile.

* * *

At half six, Zero stood in front of his bathroom mirror, tying his crimson tie around his neck. Outside the sky was an bright amber, as the sun began to set just below the trees. Once the silverette was fully dressed in his usual black, day class uniform, and made his way outside. Walking down the path outside the moon dorm gates, Zero found Yuki already waiting for him and a hoard of fan girls waiting patiently on either side of the path.

"Hi, Zero." Yuki called as she ran over to him.

"Hey, Yuki." Zero replied as cheerfully as he could muster, but refusing to meet the girls eyes.

"So, how's the night class?" She asked, trying to make conversation, But Zero just shrugged. Yuki was about to pursue it further, when the night class students, all dressed in white, appeared at the gate and a roar of cheers and screams called out from the fan girls.

Both Yuki and Zero went about their jobs of holding back the weeping girls until the night class had passed by and gone to class. Soon after, the day class students quickly dispersed, afraid of cutting curfew and getting detention. Once they where alone again, Yuki turned to the silverette and was about to try talking to him again, but before she got the chance, Zero told her he was going to be late for class and he ran off towards the school.

* * *

Zero thought that his first class as a night class student went pretty smoothly, or as smoothly as it could go in a room filled with blood sucking monsters. Apart from a few dirty looks of disgust and loathing from some of the nobles, it passed without incident. So, now here he was, making his way back to the moon dorm with the rest of the night class. It was now about one fifteen in the morning and the moon was high in the sky. As they entered the foyer, a few of the nobles sat down and began to chat about their school work or other things. Some of the white clad students headed of into various other rooms of the mansion, honestly Zero wasn't sure where they where going, he hadn't had time to look round yet. And most of the nobles went back to their rooms, as did Zero.

Closing the door behind him as he walked in, the silverette sighed as he leaned back against it for a moment, feeling utterly exhausted, before pushing himself back up and going over to his desk to get a start on his homework. Zero wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was disrupted from his work by a knock on the door. Standing up he made his way over to open it.

"Ah, Kyriu. I have been set by lord Kaname to collect you for dinner." Takuma informed pleasantly.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Zero groaned quietly.

"Well, never mind. Shall we go?" Takuma asked politely and Zero nodded, before following him.

* * *

The dinning room was a large brightly lit room, filled with candles and chandeliers. In the centre was a long, oak dinning table at witch Kaname Kuran was sat at the head. The rest of the places around the table where filled by the noble vampires, with the places nearest the pureblood filled by Kaname's inner circle with the seat at the brunette's left vacant and waiting for Takuma. The only other empty seat was at the head of the other end of the table.

Zero took his seat quietly and kept to himself, ignoring the looks and stares from the vampire's around him. Dinner was served swiftly and everybody began eating, except for Zero, who after a few mouthfuls found that he had no appetite.

"What's wrong with you, hunter?" A noble who sat a few places away from Zero, called out and the silverette looked up. " Oh, I'm sorry. I mean ex-hunter." The noble added on. Zero glared at him, as he took in the noble properly for the first time. The noble had short, black hair and bright green eyes and was equally as attractive as the rest of the night class. Deciding he was best to stay out of a fight, at least on his first day, Zero looked away from the noble and back down at his plate. However this seemed to annoy the noble even more.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The noble exclaimed, after Zero continued to ignore him. The noble was about to stand up and demand Zero's attention. But he was cut short by his leader.

"Leon." Kaname said calmly, but his eyes held the silent threat in his words, to the extent that one call of the nobles name was all it took to keep the raven haired man in his place. Deciding it was his time to leave, Zero promptly stood up and made his way back to his room. The silverette lay on his bed for the next hour or so, just thinking about all that had happened throughout the day. He was just about to drifted off to sleep, when another knock on his door disturbed him. Climbing up groggily to open it, Zero found Shiki and Rima standing patiently outside his door.

"Good evening, Kyriu." Rima said in her monotone voice, as she reaching her hand out and holding a small packet with a white pill in it out to him. Zero took it curiously, before giving them both a confused look.

"It's a blood pill." Shiki told him plainly.

"I don't want this." Zero stated and tried to hand the packet back.

"It's not a request, Kyriu. Its obligatory that all night class students take at least one pill a day. Lord Kaname has asked us to insure that you follow this rule for the time being." Rima informed. Knowing that there was no escape, Zero popped the pill from it's packaging and put it into his mouth, before swallowing. The taste wasn't as terrible as the silverette was expecting, however it was far from pleasant. It left an unpleasant taste in his mouth and an unquenchable thirst, like he's just had saltwater poured into his mouth, yet it did ease the burning in his throat and the pain in his chest.

After Zero had swallowed the blood pill, both Rima and Shiki had wished him goodnight and left. Zero went back to bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Zero wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but when he awoke it was still pitch black outside his window. The silverette was awoken by a painful twisting and knotting in his stomach. A sudden nauseating feeling had Zero jumping out of his bed and dashing to the sink in his little bathroom, just in time to vomit up a stomach full of blood. He continued to heave for several minutes after his vomiting had ceased. Collapsing to the floor in exhaustion once his guts had stopped trying to escape, Zero leant back against the side of the bath, panting. He was in agony, his throat and chest burnt worse than they ever had before, plus he now had a pounding echoing in his head. The edges of the silverette's vision began to blur and before he knew it he's drifted of into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review**


	4. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**CHAPTER-4: BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE**

Zero awoke to the sound of birds tweeting merrily outside and the sun shinning brightly through his small window. Opening his eyes to the dimly light, the silverette found himself slumped across his bathroom floor. Confused at his circumstance, Zero pulled himself up into a sitting position and groaned as his muscles protested. Taking a minute to catch his breath, Zero found that although his body was aching and sore, and his mouth tasted like bile, the silverette was surprised that he felt a lot better than he had the night before, he still had that horrible pain in his chest, but now it was more of a dull ache, than a agonizing burn.

Finally finding the strength to stand, Zero pulled himself up with the help of the sink, and looked himself over in the mirror. Apart from looking tired and a bit ruffled, he looked normal. _"Well, as normal as I can look now I'm a freak."_ The teen thought to himself, before filling the sink with warm water, the silverette splashed it onto his face in an attempt to freshen him up and clear the fog from his head, before finding his toothbrush and attempting to vanquish the awful taste from his mouth.

Leaving his bathroom, Zero walked back into his little bedroom and went to look out the window. Outside day class students where running around and scurrying from class to class. The teen sighed as the memories of him and Yuki doing the same day after day, ran through his mind and it deeply depressed him that that era had come to an end. Sighing again, Zero just couldn't help but think how unfair his situation was. _"I never asked for this. I never wanted to become a vampire. I'm a hunter. Well, I used to be a hunter. Now I'm just a disgrace, suffering the worst and most humiliating fate that a hunter could endure. What the fuck did I do that was so bad to deserve this fate?" _The silverette contemplated, but just shook his head as he couldn't come up with any plausible answers. Stepping back from the window, and away from then harsh sunlight, Zero turned his attention to finishing his homework from the night before.

A few hours later, just as Zero finished his work he was summoned by a knock on his door. Standing up, the silverette made his way over to answer it, to find Takuma standing before him, a huge smile on his face.

"Good day, Kyriu. And what a pleasant day it is too." The blond noble greeted cheerily. Zero didn't answer so he continued. " I was asked by Lord Kaname to show you around the manor in my free time. So here I am. Shall we?" Takuma asked politely, holding his hand out before him in a sweeping gesture. Zero merely nodded and the two walked off towards the stairs.

* * *

The moon dorm manor was huge. Zero couldn't believe all the different rooms the nobles had. Each of the night class students had their own room and bathroom, some of the higher ranking vampires even had their own private sitting room. The manor also had a huge library, filled with more books that Zero could count. A giant kitchen made out of light oak and black marble. The dinning room, which Zero had already seen the night before. Several different sitting rooms, including one that had a huge stone fireplace and was decorated in deep reds and gold's, giving it a regal feel. A games room, equipped with a full size pool table. A music room. Behind the manor was a huge garden, filled with exotic flowers and trees, as well a stone fountains and other garden features. Plus many more. The silverette was in amazed. He'd never been to such a regal place and now that he'd looked round he could really appreciate it.

The teen was now walking through the hallways of the house, trying to find his way back to the library Takuma had shown him earlier, since the blond noble had left. Grumbling as he turned another corner and once again came up short, Zero absentmindedly walked down the hall and turned another corner, only to collide with another vampire who was also coming round the same corner.

"Sorry." Zero mumbled as he attempted to move past the other vampire and carry on to the library.

"Yeah, you better watch it!" The vampire spat at the silverette, pushing him roughly always from him.

"Sorry. It was just an accident." Zero replied. "And it was just as much your fault as mine." He added, feeling a little annoyed.

"What did you just say to me?" The vampire demanded, fury in his voice.

"I said it was just as much your fault as it was mine." Zero spat back, not feeling in the mood to be messed with, unfortunately for him, the noble was feeling the same way. Angered by Zero talking back to him, the noble grabbed Zero by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Now you listen here, you little shit. You never speak like that to my face again." The noble spat. For the first time, Zero was able to take a look at the noble threatening him. He was very tall and muscular, with blond hair and amber eyes.

"Your face, your ass, what's the difference?" Zero remarked, feeling pissed at being held. Anger flared even more fiercely in the blond noble and he tightened his grip on Zero's neck as he banged his against the wall again, but this time harder.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you filthy ex-human." The noble growled. "I'll make you pay for that." He added. Zero gulped as he felt the grip on his neck tighten and the air leaving his lungs, he began to struggle. Zero felt the other vampire's breath on his skin, as his face began to heat up and his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. The noble was really strong and the silverette just couldn't escape his grasp.

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind them. "Niku, release him immediately." The voice demanded. Looking behind him, the blond vampire saw Kain walking towards them.

"Little punk, needs to be learn his place." Niku stated angrily, as he looked at Kain.

"Unhand him." Kain said sternly, and with a sigh, Niku turned back to Zero.

"This isn't over." Niku whispered in the silverette's ear sinisterly, before releasing the smaller vampire and storming off down the hall. Leaving Zero slumped against the wall and gasping for breath.

"You ok?" Kain asked casually as he watched Zero struggle for breath. Zero couldn't find the air to answer, so he just nodded his head. Kain shrugged and walked off to wherever he was going, leaving Zero to gasp. A few minutes later, Zero had found he could breath a bit more easily and decided to head back to his room, no longer feeling like going to the library. _"Damn. I knew being here was gonna ruffle a few feathers, but I at least hoped I'd get through the first week without making the whole dorm want to kill me." _Zero sighed to himself sadly as he felt the bruises begin to form on his neck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review. I really need the support to give me the confidence to continue.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	5. Things Can Only Get Worse

**CHAPTER-5: THINGS CAN ONLY GET WORSE**

Kaname stood before the huge window in his room, looking out at the moon high in the sky. A glass of blood wine resting elegantly in his hand. He was just taking a short break from the paperwork, from the council, that was littered upon his desk, on top of which was a very disturbing letter.

The letter was filled with the usual uninteresting babble that all nobles and higher where expected to exchange as small talk. In a whole the letter was uninteresting and filled with nothing of great importance, just a mere invite for him and his followers to attend a ball. The part that worried him was who the letter was addressed from: _Sincerely Sighed, Flora de Collette._

Flora de Collette was a female Pureblood and who Kaname's parents once intended for him to marry, however that intension died along with his dear parents, And Kaname hated her. Although he could not deny that she was fiscally very attractive, with her tall and thin frame, her long golden blond hair that swayed behind her and her bright tourmaline eyes. But that was where her positive qualities ended, Flora was a sadist, she loved inflicting pain on over lesser beings than herself, which was almost everyone. She especially hated humans, seeing them more like ants than anything else, and she disagreed with the coexistence Kaname was trying to build.

Unsure of how to respond to the letter, the pureblood prince set his glass down on the desk and left his room, to attend the dinner that was shortly going to be served in the dinning room. As he walked down the stairs, Kaname began to think about the night class's newest arrival, Zero Kyriu. The ex-human had been here for almost a week now and as far as Kaname knew things where going smoothly. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that most of the vampire's despised the ex-human been there, but since there had yet to be an incident reported to him, he assumed that all his followers where heeding his warning, for now at least.

Turning into the dinning room, Kaname took his seat at the head of the table looked around the table to find the silverette sitting in his place at the other end. Dinner once again passed smoothly and once he was finished, Kaname excused himself and headed back to his paperwork.

* * *

After surviving another dinner time with the bloodsucking leaches, Zero decided that he needed some air and headed out to take a walk through the moon dorm gardens. The nights where growing colder and soon he would have to start wearing a coat, but for now his uniform jacket would have to do. All was quiet as he walked along, looking up at the moon and stars, until his hunter senses picked up the sound of a footsteps approaching him. Turning around, Zero saw a figures approaching him.

"And where do you think your going." A strong determined voice called out from the shadows.

" I was just getting some air." Zero informed, before turning back around and continuing to walk. He had only taken a few steps when the voice called to him again.

"And what gave you the idea that you had the right to do that?" The voice questioned. Feeling a little irritated now, Zero looked over his shoulder and gave a little shrug, not feeling the need to verbally answer the question. A second later the figure stepped out of the shadows and reviled himself to be Niku.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zero mumbled under his breath, before turning around and standing his ground against the larger vampire. "And why wouldn't I be aloud to walk around the dorm gardens? The same reason why I'm not aloud to walk down the halls?" Zero asked, not feeling in the mood to back down.

"You got that right, brat. Your kind disgust me. Just you being here is putting shame on all of us nobles. If I had my you would have been executed the day you stepped foot on the school grounds, for the life of me I don't know why Lord Kaname is so determined to keep you here, but he'll soon change his mind. But until he does you have to stay in line and I'm going to make sure you do-" Niku was cut off as Zero faked a yawn loudly before him.

"Yeah, yeah. Wake me when your lecture ends will you. Your ranting is putting me to sleep." Zero replied with a snaky half grin, as the look of anger and hatred increased on Niku's face.

"Right that's it! I was just going to give you a warning for today, but know I see you are in some serious need of proper punishment." Niku growled as he stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves as he went.

"Oh! I'm quaking in my boots." Zero mocked, he wasn't afraid of this vampire and his years of hunter training had taught him how to hold his own.

"You've had it you little shit!" Niku bellowed before he charged forward and attempted to grab Zero by the throat, but the silverette saw this coming and ducked under his grasp before sidestepping around him and instinctively reaching inside his jacket for Bloody Rose, only to remember, when his fingers clasped thin air, that Cross had confiscated the weapon before he came to the night class. _"Shit."_ Zero thought to himself, but he didn't have time to moan as before him Niku had turned around and was sending a fist straight to Zero's face. The silverette used his left forearm to block the punch then used his right hand to punch the blond vampire as hard as he could in the jaw.

"Ah." Zero hissed as he felt a flood of pain shoot through his hand. Looking up he saw Niku's grinning like a Cheshire cat and with not even the mark where Zero had hit him. A look of confusion crossed Zero's face, before he pushed himself back and sent another hit at the blond noble, this time aiming at his stomach. Niku didn't even flinch from the blow, however more pain shot through Zero's fist and he felt like his bones where cracking. But determined to stand his grown he delivers more blows to the noble, first hitting him in the stomach, then the left cheek, then the right cheek and finally in the chin.

Panting slightly from the exertion and with both his hands throbbing with pain, Zero stood back and glared at Niku's grinning face. Deciding to give one last hit, Zero raised his leg and kicked right between the Blond vampire's legs. Niku didn't move, or even show any sign of pain at all, he just let the smile on his face grow. _"No Way!" _The silverette thought, his amethyst eyes widening in shock.

"Ha! My turn, punk" Niku laughed as he stretched his hands out before him and cracked his knuckles. Zero didn't even have time to react before a fist made contact with his stomach, causing him to double over as the wind was knocked out of him. He'd never experienced a hit like it before. He felt like he'd been hit with a block of concrete, instead of just a fist. The next punch hit him in the jaw and sent him stumbling backwards and his back colliding with a tree. Zero was defenceless as the punches continued to come, hitting him repeatedly in the chest stomach and face. He managed to block a few hits and even retaliate a few of his own, but they had no affect on Niku. The silverette just continued to take the beating, unable to escape as he was trapped between Niku and the tree.

"Arr!" Zero groaned after a particularly hard punch to the face left him seeing stars. The taste of copper filled his mouth and he could feel the warmth of blood running down his chin, from his badly split lip, and dripping down onto his white shirt, turning the material red in patches.

"Had enough, Punk?" Niku asked, a crude smile on his face as he watched Zero struggle to stay standing, using the tree for support, his pale, young face contorted in pain and his eyes closed to help hold himself together. "You can make it stop. Just agree that you are worthless and I will let you go. Go on, you know its inevitable that I'm going to get my way. Why not just end the pain now? What do you say? You know I'm right, so just tell me what I want to hear." Niku told him calmly. The blond vampire fully expected Zero to give in now. Nobody could be stubborn enough to stand through this punishment, especially when they where offered a way out. Niku really thought that Zero would give in to him and that the ex-human would be a broken mess of a man within the week. However what Niku didn't consider was what happened next.

"Fuck you!" Zero whispered, as his eyes snapped open and he spat a mouthful of blood in Niku's face. A red glaze of anger covered the blond noble's eyes as he rage flared. Within the blink of an eye, Niku had Zero held by the throat, off the ground, his feet dangling uselessly as they searched for grip in the air below him. Zero's hands shot up and clawed at the noble's own hand, trying to loosen the grip on his neck and get some air into his lungs. Within moments Zero's face had started to pale form lack of oxygen, but still his eyes where hard and determined. Staring into Niku's own feral, amber eyes was the last thing Zero saw, as Niku pulled back his left hand and delivered a devastating punch into the side of Zero's head and the silverette went limp as the darkness enclosed around him.

* * *

Niku looked down at Zero's unconscious form, slumped against the base of the tree, with a satisfied grin. Happy that his work was complete, the blond vampire began to walk back towards the moon dorm, content with how the night had planed out. He ignored the few curious and suspicious looks from the other nobles as he walked through the main foyer and up the stairs toward his room. Niku didn't care what the other nobles though of him or what he had done, in fact he knew that most of them would applaud him for his actions. Still grinning the blond noble closed his bedroom door an made his way over to the look in the large mirror behind his dresser. Niku took in his reflection and sneered once more at the patch of dried blood coating his cheek, which he had been to angry to remove up until now. Grapping a pure white handkerchief, he used it to wipe the blood from his face, staining the white material red as he went.

Once his face was clean, Niku looked down at the blood stained handkerchief in his hand and raised hit slowly to his nose, inhaling deeply. _"This is Zero Kyriu's blood. It smells just like a human's."_ Niku mused to himself in delight, before opening one of his draws and carefully placing the handkerchief in it and then turning to his desk and beginning his homework for the evening.

* * *

Zero groaned as he came too. The whole world moving into focus too fast for his eyes to keep up and it left him feeling extremely nauseated. Laying on his back against a tree, Zero fought the urge to puke down until he felt he had the strength to slowly push himself up. Standing up and leaning heavily on the tree for support, Zero could feel the bruises throb painfully just from the simple action of standing. Groaning again as he forced himself to slowly walk back to the moon dorm, the silverette mused about the fact that he felt more like he had just been hit by a bus, than been in a fight with a man. _"Well, if you can call those beasts in human form, men." _He thought bitterly to himself.

With a grunt to hide his pain, Zero pushed open the door to the foyer of the moon dorm, to find the room filled with a number of nobles, all reading books or engaged in conversation. That was until Zero entered and grasped their curiosity and attention. The silverette didn't care, he was in too much pain to care who was staring at him, but he refused to show it, he couldn't let the leaches see his pain. So he just walked over to the stairs as quickly as he could, with the hope of getting to his room undisturbed. But unfortunately for Zero he just wasn't having any look tonight, as Rima and Shiki began walking towards him.

* * *

Kaname was sat in his favourite armchair in the moon dorm foyer with Takuma sat next too him, talking about politics and the council, but Kaname wasn't paying him much attention. A moment later he looked up, as did the rest of the nobles in the room, to see Zero Kyriu bursting through the door. At first glance, the pureblood could see that the silverette had been in some sort of fight. The bruises on his cheeks and the split lip where all the hints he needed. However at this moment in time, Kaname couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. He had far to much on his mind, to start worrying about Zero. However that didn't mean that the silverette wasn't on his mind, in fact he was the sole occupant of the purebloods thoughts.

Earlier, Kaname had spoken with the vampire council to discus the invitation he had received from Lady Flora. The invitation had specified that the entire night class had to attend, and know unfortunately, that included Zero. After talking with the council, the pureblood prince was disappointed to find out that there was no way to exclude Zero from attending. And Kaname had a suspicious reason that Flora had something very special planed for the ex-human. Kaname was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts as he looked up to find Rima and Shiki confronting Zero at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"Kyriu, where have you been? You haven't had your blood tablet for the night." Rima informed sternly, as she held out her hand containing the pill that Zero dreaded. Knowing he had no chose but to take the blood pill, the silverette took it from her and looked down at in hatred. Zero's stomach was already spasming painful from the beating he had just taken and he was only just holding back the nausea. If he took the blood tablet, he was sure he would spend the rest of the night throwing up, like he did every night now, since he was forced to take the terrible pills everyday. Zero's only hope was that after he swallowed the pill he would be able to get back to his room before he chucked his guts up all over the place. Regretfully, Zero lifted the tablet to his lips and swallowed it as quickly as he could.

The pill hurt Zero's tender throat as he swallowed. Rima stood patiently beside him, waiting to make sure that he actually swallowed it. The reaction was instantaneous, as soon as the pill hit Zero's stomach, a wave of nausea washed over him and he only just had time to turn around and lean his head over the large ornate vase at the side of the staircase. The sound of painful retching echoed around the foyer, as Zero threw up repeatedly into the vase.

The noble vampire's where shocked as they looked on at the ex-human before them. After a few moments some of the noble's began to laugh at Zero's predicament, while others began to whisper between each other about what could have possibly have caused the silverette to become so ill. But mostly the noble's just looked on in shocked silence.

Several minutes later, Zero's retching finally stopped and his knee's buckled before him. His head felt fuzzy and he was impossibly tired. Looking around at all the blurry figures of the vampire's looking at him, Zero willed his vision to clear. He refused to let himself pass out before these monsters. Instead, he grabbed his head in his hands and forced his head to clear.

* * *

Kaname couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Zero Kyriu had just thrown his guts up into one of the Ming vases the dorm had on display. The pureblood would have laughed, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. Looking around he saw the noble's all standing still in shock and deciding he had to be the one to act, the pureblood stood up and walked over to where Zero was slumped on the floor.

"Kyriu, return to your room." Kaname requested calmly. Zero took a minute to look up at him, but when he did, Kaname saw a flash of anger cross the teen's amethyst eyes and within second the silverette was up on his feet, albeit unsteadily, and rushing up the stairs away from the vampire's. Kaname was once more shocked into stilled silence as he watched the ex-human disrepair out of view. _"What the hell just happened?" _Kaname quizzed himself, feeling total confused for the first time in his life.

* * *

**Hi. I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but I've just got back from holiday and my work load had built up ten fold. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, it's the logest one yet!**

**Please, please, please Review. You can put anything really. Something positive or constructive criticism, hey, even a smily face is better that silence.**

**And finally a huge thanks to everybody who has already reviewed, it means a lot to me - you're all awesome. XD.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	6. And So It Begins

**CHAPTER-6: AND SO IT BEGINS**

It had been a week. A whole week since Kaname had received the invitation from Flora de Collette. A week since he had listened to the advice from the council on how to proceed. A whole week since Zero's display in the foyer and a whole week since the pureblood prince had gone against the councils advice and he'd declined Flora's invitation. So now here he was, standing by his huge bedroom window and looking out onto the school grounds as the sun rose, giving the world a peach coloured glow. All seemed right with the world for the time being. Kaname was in control and that was how the pureblood felt it should be. That was until a blood curdling scream broke through the quite and disrupted the peace.

As soon as the sound reached his ears, Kaname found himself rushing from the room, passing many of the other night class students as he went, many of who where still dressed in their nightclothes, and racing out to find the origin of the scream, following his senses towards the edge of the woods.

The first thing Kaname saw when he arrived was a blond girl from the day class, vomiting onto the ground beside her and next to her Yuki Cross was gently patting her on the back and whispering comforting words. The next thing the pureblood saw, was Zero crouched down next to the limp body of another day class girl still dressed in her black school uniform. Her skin was completely white, her brown, double platted hair had lost its shine and her blue eyes where bloodshot and wide open looking out in terror at something that was no longer their.

A few minutes later Cross appeared, looking both saddened and disgusted at the same time. The headmaster calmly told zero to report to his office later and explain what had happened, before he knelt down beside Yuki and he assisted his daughter take the traumatised blond student back to her room. Zero stood on guard until a medical team arrived a few minutes later and they took the body away.

"Ok. Shows over. Everybody get back to your classes and dorm rooms." The silverette ordered and all the students retreated back to their dorms before he ran off to Cross's office.

* * *

Kaname sat behind his desk, once again nursing a glass of blood wine in his hand and paperwork scattered before him. The pureblood was tense as he looked over the documents he'd been given from the council. He'd just returned from speaking with Cross, who had just received the post-mortem on the dead girl, and they discovered that the poor girl had died of extreme Exsanguination. She had hardly any blood left in her body and due to the lack of finding her missing blood else ware, the obvious conclusion was that a vampire must have been responsible, and the two deep lacerations in her neck added to that conclusion.

Cross had been distorted at the girls death. Nami Shenko, had been her name, Kaname had discovered as he listened to the headmaster inform the girls family of her 'accident'. Yes, the vampire council and the hunter association had come up with a cover story that Nami's death had been an accident of some sort. The pureblood found it almost humorous that the human family had bought the lie so easily, when it was so clearly murder, the look of fear that was still held in the dead girl's eyes when they found her body, told then that.

Quickly gulping back his wine in one go, Kaname stood from his desk and once more made his way down to the dinning room. Taking his usual seat, Kaname's eyes immediately looked on to Zero who was seated at the other end of the table. Kaname wasn't stupid, and the bruises on Zero's face that where still healing from when he's first got them a week ago, told the pureblood all he needed to know about who had disobeyed his orders to leave the boy alone. But frankly, with all he was dealing with, the heath and happiness of Zero Kiryu was unimportant in his list of prioritise. Yet, as they all sat round the dinning table and ate their meals, Kaname could hardly keep his eyes from drifting to the silverette. He watched the way Zero's hands where gripping the cutlery so hard his knuckles turned white and the way his amethyst eyes kept darting around the room, cautiously watching the vampire's around him as if expecting for them to attack him at any moment.

"Are you feeling alright, Lord Kaname?" Takuma questioned suddenly, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, Takuma." The pureblood insisted, secretly glad that something had gotten him out of his trace.

A cross the table the nobles where all deep in their own personal conversations, taking about anything from school work, to cloths, to politics, to gossip that was flying around the academy. That was until one bout of conversation drew all their attention to the far end of the table.

"So, Kiryu, did you enjoy your snack this morning?" Leon's question silenced the room in seconds.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked cautiously, glaring back at the dark haired vampire.

"Well, I'm talking about Nami Shenko, of cause." Leon informed, as if it should have been obvious. "Did you enjoy feeding from her? Did she satisfy you need? Go on, tell me, did you enjoy the feeling of her blood running down you throat as she slowly died." The emerald eyed noble asked again with a sinister sneer on his face.

"I didn't kill her." Zero told him firmly, his voice dangerously low and a fire burning in his eyes.

"Bullshit. We all know it must have been you. After all, remember when you tried to do the same thing to Yuki Cross? I guess, poor Nami just wasn't as lucky as to have Lord Kaname get their in time to save her." Leon informed, mockingly.

"I didn't kill her." Zero repeated, even more sternly.

"Oh, Zero. How disappointed your parents would be if they saw you now. Their own son, reduced to a filthy murderer, picking on poor defenceless girls to get his fill. I bet they'd turn in their graves if they saw what you've become. In fact, a bet their relieved their dead, so that they don't have to deal with the shame you've caused their memory." Leon sneered bitterly, the disgust clear on his face as he looked Zero over.

The ex-hunter was standing by now, the rage he was feeling causing his breath to come out in a rough pant. As Kaname watched the scene with interested, he saw what was going to happen next before it did. In one swift movement, and before anybody had chance to do anything about it, Zero pulled his arm back, before launching his fist forward and punching Leon straight in the noise. A loud crack echoed around the silent dinning room and Leon stumbled backwards with the force of the hit and groaned in pain.

Zero continued to pant as he glared at Leon, who was standing before him glaring back, Emerald eyes into amethyst ones, both burning with anger. The front of Leon's white uniform was now red from where the noble's broken nose was bleeding heavily, and the dark haired noble was holding one hand against the wound to try and ease the blood flow and the pain.

"Never speak about my family again!" Zero spat at him and turned to walk out of the room.

"Zero." Kaname said sternly. But the teen didn't stop. So the pureblood jumped up and grabbed hold of the silverette's arm before he could reach the door and held him in place, annoyed at being disobeyed. "You're not permitted to leave." The brunette informed.

"Go fuck yourself!" Zero snapped and tugged his arm free violently.

"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname like that!" Ruka exclaimed angrily, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. " You don't disserve to breath the same air as he does." She hissed. Beside her Aidou was also fuming with anger, but his rage wouldn't allow him to speak.

"Whatever." Zero said as he rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

* * *

Leon stood before the mirror in the downstairs lounge, assessing the damage to his healing broken nose. Behind him a few of the other noble's where sat around the coffee table, all of the rooms occupants with one person on their minds and one common thought, revenge.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Aidou finally asked, becoming to inpatient to wait in silence any longer.

"Simple, we crush him." Niku stated, and as if to demonstrate, he used his fist and bashed it into the palm of his other hand. Their was a sound of approval as some of the other noble vampires expressed their agreement.

"We're gonna need something a bit more inventive than that." Ruka informed, with a snide glace at the big blond vampire. But before Niku could answer back, Leon stepped away from the mirror and turned to the group.

"We're gonna break him. First his body and then his will. He's tough, but he wont last long and once he's nothing but a pathetic whimpering shell of what he used to be and he's begging for us to end his miserable life, we will answer his plea." Leon informed with a sinister grin edging onto his lips and the rest of the room could only look on at him with admiration and excitement.

* * *

**Ta-da! Another chapter finished at last.**

**Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think, I just love your feed back. XD.**


End file.
